


Playing the Painted Lady

by muses_circle



Series: We All Fall series [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark, Demon, Gen, post-season 3, pre-season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23465053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muses_circle/pseuds/muses_circle
Summary: You used to make us laugh/It really was a gas…But now you're a bore/Nobody cares anyway/If you play the painted lady - "Ruby Blue", Roisin Murphy
Series: We All Fall series [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1059086
Kudos: 1





	Playing the Painted Lady

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own Ruby or Sam. They belong to Kripke. Emma’s all mine. This takes place during Sam’s summer without Dean." Here is another explanation on why she chose the body she did. To me, it was more than a conveniently empty body.

Finding him wasn’t difficult: Sam Winchester’s patterns were as clear as day to anyone paying attention. She always knew where he was, what he hunted, who he met with. It was part of her job – to track, placate, please, and remind.  
  
At least, that was what she _could_ be doing, Ruby thought. Since being released from Hell and risking everything to find Sam again, all she got for her trouble was being kicked to the curb. All because she was riding a body with the host consciousness intact. He had made it crystal clear that he wanted nothing to do with her.  
  
Ruby glanced down at herself – felt the human mind pushing against her intrusion – and sighed. Damn him and his misguided set of ethics.  
  
Didn’t he get there were bigger fish to fry, that they couldn’t waste any more time? Ruby had to reconnect with Sam and teach him to harness his abilities. Lilith was on the loose, going out of her way to taunt Sam. She had to keep him motivated while Sam’s rage and sense of vengeance remained high. It was the only way into his psyche.  
  
In a nutshell, she had to locate a body that Sam accepted, an empty shell. Preferably female. Fine, that was easy enough. The hospitals were filled with comatose patients.  
  
Unfortunately, she sensed something more than a random dead chick was needed. What that was, Ruby determined to find out.  
  
After two weeks of following Sam, she found what she was looking for. An area of his life that he kept hidden. Whether he hid it out of protection or shame, she didn’t care. All Ruby saw was an open opportunity.  
  
From her seat in the back of the empty café, Ruby observed the long-haired, attractive brunette sitting with Sam. They both leaned on the small table that separated them, deep in conversation. The woman was speaking, her features animated, and Sam responded with a dimpled grin. One of his hands grasped hers, the other playing with a lock of dark hair. These two were acting like lovers on a forbidden rendezvous.  
  
Ruby grit her teeth. If Sam is meeting with this chick, then his focus was shifting towards away from his anger-fueled grief. Not a positive outlook, not unless Ruby managed to get his attention off the girl and back onto her.  
  
_If I could find a body that looks like this chick, then maybe I’ll have a chance._ Hit up the local hospitals, locate a dying girl with long, flowing brown hair, porcelain skin . . . find Sam again, and let things take their course.  
  
Her lips curled upward into a thoughtful smile. _Keep Sam’s focus on me, and he might push this one away. Easy, breezy, Japanese-y._  
  
The sound of male laughter tickled Ruby’s ears; Sam and the woman were laughing over something. The mere idea that Sam could be happy at a time when all hell was breaking loose made Ruby’s host stomach turn. She’d get him back to his first priority. The rest was pudding.  
  
Standing up, Ruby sauntered past Sam’s table on her way out of the café. She heard his soft chuckle and his companion’s soft-spoken, lilting accented voice. “Laugh all you want,” she whispered as she walked into the night. “He’s mine, bitch.”


End file.
